


Skulls and Rainbows

by GothMaureen, thehyperactivesammich



Series: The Sierra-Miranda 'verse [1]
Category: NCIS, NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Agent Justice, Cinnamon Rolls is totally a swear word, Cookies, Evil Dudes, F/F, F/M, Geeks and Lawyers, Gibbs being Gibbs, Gibbs-slap, Girl Power, Herra the Elephant, Hide and Go Seek, Kidnapping, McGee Lurks, Minions are Weak, OFCs - Freeform, OMCs - Freeform, Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 13:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothMaureen/pseuds/GothMaureen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehyperactivesammich/pseuds/thehyperactivesammich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs rescues an eighteen year old from what's left of her family, and she starts working with Abby. Will more then just friendship blossom as the two are joined by Gibbs' team and a L.A. transfer, Sierra?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The New Girl

**Author's Note:**

> The first ever 'real' NCIS fic/series written by thehyperactivesammich and GothMaureen. Story mainly written by GothMaureen.

"Gibbs! You know I don't work well with new people! I think we all remember Chip and HOW HE WAS INSANE!" Abby was not happy at all, Gibbs had come down to lab to tell her that she was getting an assistant Of all the things in the world that he could do, this was what he did! New people (to forensics) in Abby's opinion could be quite annoying. She didn't need an assistant, she didn't want one, and she just wanted to keep things the way they were right now. Crossing her arms over her chest, Abby turned away from Gibbs. "Abs! She'll be here in two days, so prepare yourself!" Gibbs yelled as he left the lab and she was alone once again. As soon as he was out of earshot, " He's not the one who has to deal with somebody who has no idea what to do ALL THE…time." Well, Abby Scuito, here we go again. "I wonder what she'll be like. Maybe she'll leave after she sees me! That'd be nice."

Abby paced crossing and uncrossing her arms. She picked up her Caf-Pow from the table and slurped up some of the caffeine-loaded drink. Why? Why did Gibbs have to do this her? And why was she so nervous all of the sudden? Then the lab doors made their trademark whoosh and the prompt arrival of Gibbs. The Goth girl put her drink down on the metal desk and looked over at her boss. " You can do this Abby, I promise." With his promise came a little kiss on the top of her braided head. Knowing his mind was set, she didn't even bother to ask anything. Gibbs whispered in her ear:" You'll like this one, trust me. Here she comes." With that, she walked in. She looked nothing like Abby had expected. Tall, with pale skin as Abby could tell from her face (The rest of her was covered in a long black coat). What surprised Abby the most was her hair. It was an electric blue color and twisted into a high ponytail with her side-bang sloping over the left side of her face, almost covering one eye. Her eyes were also blue, but a darker color, more like the ocean. "Hi, I'm Miranda. Miranda Heartly." With that, she extended her hand out to Abby, who took a moment to realize what was going on. Quickly, she shook her hand and regained her composure. " I'm Abby Scutio, and excuse me for asking, but exactly how old are you?"

"It's alright, I guessed you'd ask. Everyone has, Director Vance, Gibbs to name a few. I'm eighteen and a half, just graduated high school. My parents were Marines. They died last year in a car crash." Miranda did not appear phased at all by the lab, or Abby for that matter. Abby herself however, was silent until Gibbs stepped in "Miranda graduated top in her class in Oregon and has top skills in forensics. After a phone call, I told Vance we had to have her here and thought you could guide her talents."

"Alright Gibbs,sounds good…." With that, he was out the door and the two women were left standing there alone, each one almost speechless. Miranda turned around to get a better look at the lab and then Abby noticed it. On the left side of her neck was a tattoo identical to the one on the right side of Abby's own neck. She turned around just as the sun streamed in through the window and Abby saw on her lower lip there was a dark blue hook going through.

"Um…Abby? I can call you Abby right? Can you show me where to start? Or at least where I can put my coat?" Miranda's questions jolted the goth girl back to the real world and back on track.

"Everybody calls me Abby, and I don't like being called anything else, so you're already on the right track. Let me give you a tour of the place you will begin to call your second home from now on. I'll also give you a brief summary of our team."

"Alright, sounds great, but where exactly should I put my stuff?" She gestured towards the bag hanging from her shoulder, covered in colorful patches and buttons. Abby pointed over to the second room's office-y desk through the glass doors. Miranda walked through the doors and slid her bag off her shoulder and onto one of the black shelves, then she slid her arms out of her long trench coat. What Abby saw blew her mind once again. Miranda's upper body, clad in a black tank top, was lean and defined and made even more impressive by the sliver wings tattooed across her back, revealed by the low cut of her top. Her long legs seemed even longer in a black leather miniskirt and ripped red fishnets, and on her feet was a pair of heeled black boots that laced up the front old-fashioned style. Having never seen anything like this girl, Abby had no idea what to think, but her heart told a different story altogether.


	2. Ready for Anything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby settles in, and we meet the slightly crazy and very hyperactive Sierra.

It had been almost a month since Miranda had joined Gibbs's team and yet it was still so intriguing to her that she had come this far. Just a few months ago she had graduated from high school and here she was doing what she adored! Now all she wanted was to stay right here where everything may not have been perfect, but it was better than sitting in some stuffy lecture. Listening to metal in the lab while Abby taught her all about what NCIS did and all about how to run certain types of tests had to be her favorite part. Thoughts interrupted by the thud of the Metro subway car, she was careful not to fall over as the car moved slightly to the left. Of course, not being able to drive was a but difficult, but it was nothing that D.C.'s public transportation couldn't handle. Miranda looked out the car window and stood up as she saw the familiar sights of the Naval Yard. Brushing off her leather biker jacket, adjusting the strap of her messenger bag she walked over to the door. Bobbing her aqua locks to the beat of Space Cowboy through her noise-blocking black headphones, she exited the subway car.

Walking down the steps of the station and taking a couple of turns, Miranda found herself at the entrance to NCIS's main entrance. Swiping her ID card and walking into the elevator, she pulled out her i-Touch and looked for the time. 8:45 AM, great. It was going to be a long day. As the song ended, she chose a new one, this time by La Roux. Humming as the elevator descended, the technopunk teen waited until the doors opened with a ping! Stepping out, she turned the corner and opened the doo r to the lab. Pushing it open, she flicked on the lights and began turning on the various machines in the front room. Sliding her headphones off and putting them in her bag along with her i-Pod, Miranda walked into the second room where Abby's desk was. Then she dumped her bag onto the floor as per normal and hung her jacket on the hook above it. Giving her black tee and purple skirt a once-over, she grabbed a lab coat from a hook and slid it on, tracing her fingers over the lettering reading NCIS sewn onto it. Then everything went black. There was a pair of hands over her eyes.

"Guess who?" The voice said, but Miranda already knew exactly who it was.

"Abby, I know it's you. Who else would be here this early in the morning?" The raver said smiling as the goth removed her hands.

"Oh, I almost forgot. This is for you." Abby said, handing her assistant a red Caf-Pow cup. Taking it in her cold hands, Miranda took a long sip as the pigtailed woman went to put her things away. When she returned there was a bit of awkward silence as the two women drank their caffeine-loaded beverages.

"So…Miranda….How's life?' Abby said, being wary of her new friend's face.

"It's okay. Work. Sleep. Music. Work. Talk to Sammi, my BFF..." Miranda returned as she swung her legs back and forth. "It's better than it's been in a long time. Since my parents died, my grandparents tried to raise me as this perfect little girl. I mean , it's not enough to them that I have blue hair, seven piercings, several tattoos and I dress and act the way I do. I have to be just like the rest of the family. Then I'm all like, okay, GAY here, and then they both have like a heart attack and take me to see a shrink. A fucking shrink!"

It was at that moment that the phone rang, saving the two from their awkward conversation. " M'kay. Kay. Be there in a few."

*Six Hours Later*

It was entirely possible that she was in heaven. Miranda could not believe how lucky she was, working at NCIS. Suddenly the phone rang, interrupting the blue-haired girl's thoughts. Knowing that she probably should have been running tests on blood from the latest case, she'd been daydreaming in the front room as Abby ran ballistics on the gun from the same case. As her "boss"(Abby'd kill her if she heard Miranda say that) was obviously busy, she pressed the speakerphone button. "Forensics, what can we do for ya?" "Miranda, Gibbs. If you've got anything to show me, bring it upstairs and bring Abby with you" and with that, Gibbs hung up and Abby walked into the room."Gibbs wants information again?"

"Yeah, and he wants us up in the Bullpen...probably in like five minutes" the raver said, right as Abby headed out the door."Don't go too fast! I can't run in platforms!" She yelled out the door, then running out after the Goth

*five minutes later*

"Forensic probie! What took you so long?"

Sending Tony an angry look through her bangs, Miranda ignored his comment and sat down on Ziva's desk as Abby was leaning against the cubicle wall next to it. As Gibbs walked up, both scientists stood up and Abby grabbed the plasma TV remote."So Gibbs, when I tested the fibers I found on Petty Officer Armand's clothes and I think you'll like-" Miranda was interrupted when from by the elevators came a loud scream.

"VANCE! YOU'RE NOT A SCREEN!"

Turning around, Miranda saw the figure of a woman hug-tackling the Director.

"What the hell is going on? Tony took the liberty to say before even more profane things could leave Miranda's lips.

"Well I have no idea." Ziva said as Vance and the dark brunette haired woman entered the Bullpen. Taking one glance, Miranda could tell a few things about this new girl. Wearing stone-washed jeans, flats and a yellow T-shirt reading Rawr! Imma dinosaur! with a little green dinosaur on it, she was obviously brave enough to wear a T-shirt to work and one that was funny as well. Not yet quite sure what to make of this strange woman, Miranda walked over to Abby and leaned over to whisper in the Goth's ear. "You have any idea who she is or what she's doing here?"

"Um....I've never seen her before and I can't really come up with any reason why anybody new would be here. I mean, with you only being here almost a month."

Damn! So if Abby didn't know who she was, then it was highly likely she'd never been in NCIS or at least Washington for that matter. "Abby! Miranda! Please stop talking; I'm going to explain everything right now." Vance said as both women sent sheepish glances toward Gibbs.

"Vaaaaaance!" The female chirped. "Do you have to be a wet blanket?"

"Well, as I was going to say, before I was interrupted, this is Sierra Manning from Los Angeles and she's joining us from now on." Vance said as Tony cringed."So try to make her feel welcome." And with that Vance turned over to the stairs up to MTAC.

Sierra blinked at all of them. "Well you're all a bunch of welcoming coworkers. It'll be fab to work with you all. Well, imma go meet the geeks. Later dudes and dudettes." And then she pranced off, disappearing into the elevator

"Well that was sufficiently awkward...So Gibbs, care to hear about the fibers on Armand's clothes?" Abby said turning to Gibbs. Miranda grabbed the remote and clicked it toward the T.V.

"When I ran the fibers through the Mass Spec and analyzed it, they contained traces of both cocaine and paint stripper." Smiling as Gibbs did the same; the young girl took the three steps back to Ziva's desk and sat on top of it as she usually did during these meetings.

"That's great Miranda, thanks." Replied Gibbs as he went to grab his gear as Tony, Ziva and McGee did the same. Walking now over to the elevator as Abby followed, she pressed the down button. As they waited, Miranda felt something against her thigh. A black-gloved hand was resting there and Abby had a small smirk on her purple-glossed lips. Taking the opportunity as the elevator opened, she slid her hand into the goth's and stepped into the elevator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh, holding hands already? My my.
> 
> (thehyperactivesammich has had sugar. She is not sorry).


	3. Tony is a Spy Master (Except Not)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is nosy, Sierra is a lawyer (apparently), McGee is still a Probie, and Gibbs knows all.

"No! No! You stupid machine! Why must you toture me so?" Miranda yelled at the computer in front of her. It was currently spitting out solutions that the teen could not figure out.

"Abby! Can you get your ass in here and help a poor helpless labtech?"

The goth returned from the front room and looked over her shoulder at the computer. Abby's brow was twisted into a knot and her eyes were glazing over the computer screen.

"I'm not quite sure. Why not just try to run it again? It's just a simple AFIS test, so I'll wait right over here if you need any help."

Clicking the button once again,Miranda waited as the computer ran through the database and in a matter of seconds made it's bell sound signifying that it had found a match. " I guess that solves the problem." Abby said with a smirk on her face.

"You know I love you, but fuck off."

-Down in the bullpen-

Tony was on the phone." Sierra! I need that lawyer crap from the last case. Not in an hour, not in five miniutes,RIGHT NOW!"

Five seconds later, Sierra skipped into the bullpen. "Tony here's all the lawyer crap you asked for," She said, plopping a stack of folders on his desk. "You..." She trailed off at the sight of the time. "Omigod! Three o'clock! Brb!" She disappeared from sight around the corner. Tony was a bit suspious of what was occuring here and walked over to McGee's desk where Timmy was sitting staring intensely at his computer screen."Probie! Go see what new Probie's doing!"

McGee gave Tony a puzzled look and got up as the other agent tried to slap the back of his head. It was then that Miranda stepped into the bullpen and walked over to Tony's desk."Is Gibbs here?"

"No, he's out getting-hold that ! Found out anything yet?"

"No,go do it yourself Tony" McGee said but leaned over again to look ay Sierra.

"What is McGee doing?"Miranda asked as she too looked over to look at the new chick.

"Spying on new probie for me?"

"Tony...What did tell you about spying on people?"

"That it's bad and I shouldn't do it...But McGeek's doing it, not me!" He said giving Miranda what she called a "sad puppy dog" face. Before she could come up with a response, what could only be called a high pitched squeal came from the corridor. A miniute of silence followed until McGee said:

"I think she just said I love you!"

The three looked at each other for a second before Tony picked up the phone and Miranda and McGee crowded around him.

"Forensics lab, Abby here," the scientist's voice chirped.

"Abby!" The three said at once. "Sierra-phone call-I love you-"

"Whoa, slow down there! Say that again!"

McGee snatched the phone. "Tony made me spy on Sierra's phone conversation-"

Tony snatched it back. "And we think she's-"

Miranda pressed the speakerphone button and put the phone down. "In a relationship."

"But we can't figure out who!" Tony said. "Do you know who?"

"Of course not! I only just heard it from you! Now, Miranda, get down here and run that sample!"

"Fine! I'll be there in a minute! Chill!" And with that she ran over to the elevator that was closing as she apporoached it. Luckly Gibbs was inside and kept the door open for her.

"Why are you in such a hurry today? Abby got you on a tight leash or something?"

"No,just have to run a blood sample but more importantly we found out that Sierra's in a relationship but we don't know with who!"

With that, Gibbs turned off the power to the elevator and said,"She's dating Callen from L.A." Then he turned the power back on and it reached the forensics out,Miranda ran down the hall to the lab and ran in. However, Abby was right nearby and the two women collided and in a matter of seconds the raver was on top of the Goth. It was then that Miranda noticed the intense green color of Abby's eyes.

"I'm really sorry Abby I totally didn't see you there! But guess what! I found out who Sierra's with! Callen!"

"Wait a minute...something hinky could be going on. Who told you? And don't say Tony."

"It was Gibbs! And Gibbs is always right! If there's one thing I've learned so far,it's that GIBBS IS ALWAYS RIGHT."

"Okay then there's only one way to solve this now. Gibbs is down in autopsy right?"

With that Miranda pressed the preprogrammed video-phone button and waited for Ducky to accept. "Gibbs! Ducky! Is Sierra or is she not in a relationship with Callen?" Abby asked leaning over to the camera.

"Yes else do you want?"

"Oh nothing Gibbs. I'll let you know when we do." Hanging up on autopsy, Abby sent her assistant a look saying: "You better to run that blood!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gibbs is always right. Also, Miranda is the only one who knows how to use speakerphone apparently, and the Corner of Secret Phone Calls makes an appearance.


	4. Right Place, Wrong Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang eats cookies and then Miranda and Sierra get kidnapped. Oh shiznet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a chapter of a different story that takes place in between last chapter and this chapter. It has not yet been posted. It involves cookies.
> 
> The Maureen and the sammich enjoyed writing this chapter. Perhaps too much.

Crunching away at a sugar cookie in the shape of an i-Phone,Miranda sat on top of Ziva's desk as Abby sat on McGee's desk. The entire team had taken a "cookie break" without the permisson of Gibbs. But in the words of Tony, "What Gibbs doesn't know won't hurt us."

"Miranda, can you go make a copy of this report for me?" Tony said to the blue-haired girl. Grumbling as she stood up,Miranda closed the tin and set it on the desk." Fine Tony. But don't expect me to do it again. Ever."

As she grabbed the packet of papers and headed towards the copy room, Miranda swore she heard something.....odd. That was weird. The door was closed to the copy room and there was DEFINATLY something going on inside. Slowly opening the door, Miranda was dumbfounded. Sierra was on the ground, fighting some dude. When they saw her, another guy came up in front of her and punched her in the face. Shit. Taking a spin to the right, she rammed her fist into his stomach, and then dodged the attempted kick. However, she was unprepared when the henchman-like guy knocked her into the wall and she fainted. This time she said it out loud. "Shit."

BACK IN THE BULLPEN:

Gibbs had come back. Luckily, all the cookies had been eaten. Minus Gibbs's of course. Because nobody was stupid enough to do that. "What is this?" He said, holding up the tin on his desk.

"Cookies, boss. Sierra made them." Tony said, then realized something." McGeek! How long does it take to make a copy?" Before he could answer, Vance rushed into the bullpen, a worried look on his face.

"I have news you most likely don't want to hear. Sierra and Miranda have been kidnapped!"

Suddenly they noticed that standing near the edge of the bullpen was what only could be decscribed as a tall, dark and handsome European man. Gibbs noticed this, and reverted back to regular going-to-kick-your-ass mode.

"Who are you and what are doing in my bullpen?" Gibbs's eyes narrowed.

The tall male shifted on Sierra's desk. "I....am Jak. I'm here to help."

Tony snorted. Abby whacked him on the back of the head.

"You may know me better, Agent Gibbs, as Sierra's mysterious contact." Jak's eyes hardened. " I know her better than anyone else. Even her boyfriend. And.....I know who took Sierra and Miranda."

Jak snatched the remote from a helpless McGee , and turned towards the plasma, clicking it on. A man with hard blue eyes, blonde hair and a slim build appeared on the screen.

"This is Allen Hecko Ermone." Jak said."He has been hunting Sierra for thirteen years. And now, he has her. And Miranda."

A WAREHOUSE SOMEWHERE IN DC:

Blue eyes adjusting to the dim lighting, Miranda tried to move her , she'd been tied up. Slumped over next to her was Sierra. "Sierra! Psst! Sierra!"

"Ehh....What? Cinammon rolls!" The brunette said, realizing what was happening.

"What the fuck is going on?" The teen asked, attempting to remain her composure. Well, as much composure as one could have while being tied up in a warehouse in the middle of nowhere.

"Well....It's a long story...."

"I THINK WE HAVE TIME!!"


	5. Facing the Cinnamon Stalker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More kidnapping shenanigans. Also, an elephant.

The bullpen was quiet. Of course, Tony had to say something. "So....Sierra has a stalker..."

Promptly,Gibbs slapped him."This is serious, DiNozzo! Two NCIS employees are missing and part of it may be your fault!"

Rubbing the back of his head as Vance tried to make the most if the situation. " I vote that...you said your name was Jak?"

When the tall man nodded, the director continued. "Jak can team with your team,Gibbs,and help us recover Miranda and Sierra?"

Gibbs nodded, looking over at Jak, gave him the one thing they needed to hear the most. " Tell me everything, and I mean everything, about this Ermone guy who has my girls."

WAREHOUSE:

Miranda did not like this,not one little bit. Sierra was next to her, in the same predicament. This is fucking fantastic. Suddenly the room was filled with light, and the raver saw a male figure enter. Miranda glared upwards, as being tied up on the floor gave one that kind of look. He was tall, but everyone seemed kinda tall from the floor. Blonde hair falling in his eyes, broad shoulders but yet slim, the teen was surprised. This was the supremely evil guy who was after Sierra?

" Why hello... You must be my Sierra's little friend who was so unfortunate to find my little operation. Now, I must regrettably say that you will most likely not live to see beyond this room."

" I promise you that that won't happen. Jak knows what you've done before and he will find us. He knows how you work, Allen, and he won't ever stop until he's found me." Sierra said, not fazed and strangely more confidant than Miranda had ever seen her before.

NAVY YARD NCIS BASE:

Abby was worried, biting her nails and trying hard not to scream. Miranda was gone, most likely hurt, or even....She couldn't think about it, not her Miranda. And Sierra! The Goth had no idea how the spazzy agentgeeklawyer might react to being , Jak had said Ermone had been hunting her for years. McGee entered the lab, holding a plastic evidence bag. In it was a group of blood vials."Blood from the copy room. Gibbs thought some of it might be from the men who kidnapped Sierra and Miranda. Can you do it?"

Snatching the bag from the unsuspecting McGee,Abby signed off the chain of evidence." Go away McGee! Get out of my lab before I charge you for lurking without a permit!" With that he left,storming out the door. "Oh Miranda, where are you?"

WAREHOUSE:

She was being pressed against the wall, face slamming into the concrete. "Shit." Sierra was next to her, blood trickling down her face and neck. They'd been at this for an hour, and now the burly guy holding her threw her back on the floor. Sierra however was shoved towards Allen. The blonde man smirked, his lips curled at the thought of giving injury to the short brunette girl. The raver swung her falling hair out of her face, just barely missing Allen slash Sierra's arm. She'd been untied, only to have to fight with her bare hands. How did insane,hyper Sierra know how to fight like that? C'mon,she was an agent, but Miranda had never even seen Ziva do anything like that!

NAVY YARD NCIS BASE:

This did not make any sense. It didn't work out. Suddenly Gibbs appeared next to her." You find something Abs?"

"Actually,yeah. I ran tests and this is what I found."

"I was having a thought.... Guess now it's true." Gibbs responded.

"Let me call Vance. Jak is out with Tony, McGee and Ziva." Pressing some buttons, she waited for it to respond. " Vance!" Twisting the camera around so it could see the computer screen,

"What the hell is this and what does it have to do with Sierra?"

" I assume you have heard of the STA or Spies of the Alliance and their operations in Europe? Which means you have knowledge of the agent commonly known as Cinnamon."

WAREHOUSE:

This was not good. Allen had seen fit to harm Sierra and now was tied back up next to Miranda. She had no idea how much longer she had to live, or even if anyone was coming to save them. Almost as if pulled from her thoughts, the door to the warehouse was thrown open. Seeing the face of Tony, Ziva and McGee as well as one she assumed to be Jak, Miranda suddenly felt much safer. Jak ran towards Allen while Ziva tackled the henchmen. Tony promptly got his ass kicked, so McGee ran to untie them." McGee! Oh, you're like Erick, only less cool!" Sierra said as h untied her," I'll take that as a compliment."

NAVY YARD NCIS BASE:

The team was safely back where they belonged. Sierra's been bandaged up by Ducky and Miranda was back by Abby, head resting on the Goth's shoulder. "Oh, Sierra, by the way, this came for you from Callen." Gibbs said, pointing out a package on his desk. She lunged for it, ripping it open to reveal an stuffed elephant." Herra! I've missed you!" Sierra said as they all stared back at her." What? Callen won it for me at a carnival. Geez"


	6. The Consequences of Having an Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of resorts, hide and go seeks, and stupid Vances.

Miranda smiled as Abby sashayed through the lab. The goth could just be so odd, but that was part of why the raver loved her. Lady Gaga was playing, thumping against the walls and she tapped her nails to the beat against the countertop.

Feeling a presence behind her, the teen grabbed the waist of the woman behind course it was Abby, and the Goth twisted her own body so it was pressed up against Miranda's.

The videoscreen then popped up, and she heard Vance's voice. "Umm... Miranda..Abby... Meeting in the bullpen in five minutes....hope I wasn't interrupting anything..."

With that, the screen went blank and they just stared. That was pretty weird...

DOWN IN THE BULLPEN:

Miranda sat on Ziva's desk,as Abby leaned against it and placed their entwined hands on the teen's lap.

" So in light of what's happened thud past month, this entire team is going on a bonding retreat for the weekend so NOBODY GETS KIDNAPPED AGAIN. Kapesh?" Vance said with minimal screaming.

"All of us? That means....."Tony said slowly as Vance quickly responded.

"Agents Gibbs, DiNozzo, David, McGee and Manning. Abby and Miranda. That's it. I suggest you go home and pack some things and be back here at 5:00."

"Fuck you Vance. Fuck you. Thanks for ruining my weekend plans." Miranda said, eyes glaring over at the director.

MIRANDA'S APARTMENT:

Throwing clothing left and right, she finally found what she'd been trying to find. Tossing the dark blue jacket covered in chains into her black bag on the floor. "Now all I need is.......hmmm....now where did I put it???"

Miranda rummaged once again through her closet, ad then her phone rang. Great. "Hello? What the hell do you want?"

"Miranda, it's Abby. Just wondering, do you have my black studded dog collar? I thought it was here, but I must have left it at your place."

"Ummm.....Oh! Here it is! It was actully wrapped up in my deviantART tee.I'll bring it. Sorry I yelled, I'm just trying to find my black leather-y skirt. Please tell me you have it? Yes! Love you!"

NAVY YARD:

Clutching her black bag as it hung across her chest, Miranda stands between Ziva and Abby. She tapped the heel of her black boots, and waited as Gibbs tried to shove all of the boy's stuff into the trunk of the van. " Girls, c'mon. Let's get your stuff in the van."

Throwing her bag into the car, Miranda then climbed into the van, and Sierra yells to the raver from outside." SAVE ME A SEAT MIRANDA!"

Good God, this was going to be a long ride to where-ever the hell this van was going.

THE LISTEL HOTEL & RESORT:

It was god-damn-fucking pretty here. Miranda looked out the window, and she knew now that it was going to be a good weekend."Room assignments!" Gibbs said as he handed Miranda a sheet of paper which read this:

DiNozzo & McGee- Room 302  
Ziva & Sierra-Room 304  
Miranda & Abby- Room 303  
Gibbs- Room 301

Tossing the keycards to each person respectively,Miranda looked over the sheet. By what power on earth had she been put in the same room as Abby? Well, this would be an interesting night...

Rumming down the hall towards the elevator, Miranda stepped in and stood next to Sierra, who was almost literally hopping on her heels."Calm down Sierra! It's just a little weekend retreat. Chill."

"I am calm! Shushy your face!"

" Alirght-y then....."

ROOM 303:

Miranda'd thrown her bag over in the corner, and when Abby entered the room, the raver ran over to her as soon as the door was shut. "Abs! I wonder by what string of fate lead us to have the same room?"

"I don't really know, and I don't really care." The tall goth said as she threw her own bag to the side and rushed over to her girlfriend, enveloping her in a huge bear hug, then kissing her softly.

HOTEL LOBBY:

Later on, as the boys and Ziva went on a four-mile hike, the girls ended up all alone at the resort. " Let's play hide-and-seek! "

"Ummm....Sierra. That doesn't seem like a-"

"WE ARE PLAYING HIDE-AND-SEEK!"

"Okay Sierra...."

NCIS BASE MONDAY MORNING:

Miranda smiled, as she threw herself at the chair nearest to the door. She was so tired.. Oh God... Sierra had kept her up the whole ride and even though she'd tried to lean against Abby, it had proven no match for the ramblings of a hyper-tastic Sierra.

At least she'd be able to get some sleep at Abby's before Gibbs called them in with a case.


	7. We Don't Understand, Sierra!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sierra misses L.A, so she has a barbecue. In the middle of January. In her apartment. And invites everyone from work.

"I'm gonna have a barbeque!" The brunette in front of Miranda said. The raver was sitting on a swivel chair in the lab, spinning around now to face Sierra.

"In the middle of motherfucking January? In the middle of D.C?"

"Yup! And I'm inviting everyone!" Sierra said with way to much enthusiasm for Miranda to handle. "You realize that you can't ACTUALLY have a barbeque inside. We'd all die from the chemical fumes."

"I'm not actually going to barbeque, silly!"

"Alrighty then....See you later then...."

Miranda waited as Sierra skipped out of the lab perky as ever. The raver waited as Abby appeared from the ballistics room of lab. The Goth now sat on Miranda's lap, and wrapped her arms around the teen's waist." We'll go. It'll be fine."

Abby then leaned in and kissed her. As their lips met again, she leaned in and whispered into her ear. "I love you."

SIERRA'S APARTMENT:

Miranda sat on the floor next to a reluctant McGee, who was shifting back and forth. The blue-eyed girl was sipping a plastic glass of lemonade as she sat on top of a red-and-white checkered blanket. From the kitchen came the cry of "CINNAMON ROLLS!!"

Miranda climbed up off the floor, and made her way into the small kitchen of Sierra's apartment.

"Sierra? You alright in there?"

The eighteen-year old leaned over to look deeper into the room and saw that the brunette was currently kneeled partially over, an ice pack on her right hand.

"Mirrrraaaannndddaaaaaa....... I burned my hand and it huuuuurrrttttssss! Help me!"

"Sierra, you need to be more careful. Come over here." Miranda turned on the sink faucet and let it run as she looked in the cupboard for a first aid kit, which she found on her third try. The raver grabbed the whimpering Sierra's hand and shoved it under the running water.

"It's cold!"

"No shit it's cold, you shouldn't have put ice on it, it freezes the skin. Use cold water every time. Please be more careful." Miranda said as she then squeezed some odd brown gel onto the burn and then wrapped in some white bandage.

She then grabbed two plates of already-made appetizers and spun around into the other room. Tony saw the food and sidled over to the teen." Food! My savior!"

"Oh, Tony. Please keep your mouth shut."

She then set the plates on the counter and walked straight over to Abby, who was leaning against the wall near the window." Hello Abs..... How are you enjoying the barbeque?"

"I'm enjoying it well enough, thank you very much." The goth said, then carefully moving her hand up the wall to lay it on Miranda's mid-back. Trying to keep a calm face, she knew that nobody could see the goth's hand, yet she still was unsure of what may or may not happen.

"I HAVE HAMBURGERS!!!!" Sierra yelled, entering the room with a plate of steaming meat. "And this is why I'm not eating red meat tonight..." Abby said, taking notice of the meager plate on the counter that had a few veggie burgers on it.

"They're not that bad, Abs. Just try one." The raver said as she picked one up off the plate. The goth hesitated, but picked one up to appease her girlfriend. Miranda watched as Abby took a bite. The scientist chewed the look on her face not that bad." It's alright..."

"Just eat the damn thing, please."

"Okay then..... Don't gotta get all mad at me..... You know I love you...no matter what you eat."

Looking around the room once again, Miranda heard Sierra say something to Tony. "Back when I was in L.A...."

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP ABOUT LA ALREADY!"

"Awwww…… Is someone sad he didn't work there?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sierra sometimes wishes she still lived in L.A, and Tony is jealous. Also, burgers.


	8. A Trip to L.A, With Bodies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First part of three-part mini-arc within this story, involving more of Sierra's mysterious past.

SOMEWHERE, IN LA-

It was a normal morning for the two Naval officers. Sunny, clear, like any Los Angeles-type day. But it was interrupted when they saw it. The body of a man in his mid-thirtes, laying there in the grass of the base. The woman screamed, the man freaked, calling the police, who in turn called NCIS. This definaly fell under jurisdiction. They had no idea how much, though.

LA NCIS BRANCH-

"Twenty bucks the new crime scene girl asks you out by the end of the day." Sam Hanna told his partner G. Callen.

"You're on." The agent replied back.

"Agent Callen, Sierra would not approve." Hetty's voice rang from the upper parts of the building. "No, don't argue-Director Vance is waiting. Shoo!"

FIVE MINUTES LATER-

"Agents, so glad you could join us." The Director of NCIS said, sitting straight up. " We have a bit of a....situation."

"A sitauation, Director?" Kensi asked, slighty hesitant.

"One of the other NCIS LA units picked up case involving a dead body at San Diego Naval Base. They dug around a bit and got a starling link to a...very special agent."

Sam grimaced. This might turn ugly.

"Furthermore..." The Director paused. "Through the agent, there is a commection to a government organization that has been diabanded for perhaps four years. They were- and are- known as the STA or Spies for the Alliance, a Germany, Great Britain and United States alliance to fight back growing European threats."

"Sir?" Erik asked.

Vance sighed."You should have a file on an STA spy known as Agent Cinnamon. You will find all the answers you need there. An before I go, know that the D.C team is flying out to help you. I want my best people on this one."

The screen went rainbow.

"Erik, pull that file up." Callen said, slighty worried. If his suspicion was right.

The file popped open and virtual papers emerged on the screen.

Kensi gasped. "Agent Cinnamon...."

"Is Sierra" finished Callen, jaw clenched.

NCIS NAVAL BASE, DC-

"C'mon... C'mon!" Dark haired Abby Scuito said, tapping her nails on the countertop." Why are you-" before the goth could finish her sentance, the computer roared to life, popping up several different files. She'd seen these before, but it was the "Processing New Files" that struck her. Several new files popped up, and Abby saw the words "ongoing investigation" at the top." Something hinky is going on..." She said, dialing the number of the Director's office. He picked up on the first ring.

"Vance. Sierra's past is catching up with her."

"Again?" The level- headed Director said through the phone.

"Again."

BULLPEN-

Gathered together, the team waited as Vance entered the bullpen, calm as he normally was. "We've got a situation on our hands."

"What are we talking about, Director?" Ziva said, eyes shifting.

"A few months ago, we had a run in with a known enemy of the Spies of the Alliance. Now we are faced with yet another dilemma-two nights ago, a former member of STA was found, murdered on a California base."

Sierra's face scrunched up as a photograph of the victim popped appeared on the screen.

"And, with Agent Manning here being our resident expert on the STA, you all will be accompanied by you all to LA, where you will work alongside a team there."

"Er...Vance?" Sierra squeaked, hand waving in the air.

"Yes?"

"Uhm...do, uh, the team in LA, er, know-"

"Yes, they know. I told them, over MTAC. You leave in a few hours. Don't let me down."

Well...this will be fun, Sierra groaned in her head.

LATER-

It was quiet. Too quiet. Miranda stepped out of the elevator, walking over to the bullpen. The desks were empty, the gear gone. The teen went back into elevator, back to the lab. Abby was pulling on some gloves, and in front of her was a new box of bagged evidence.

"Abby, you...what...is something odd going on?" She asked, as the Goth set down a piece of evidence.

"The team's in LA, working a case that Vance is freaking out over•

"And no one thought to tell me?"

DC AIRPORT-

"I want the window seat!" Sierra demanded, bouncing on her feet. The team was gathered around a cluster of seats in the waiting area of gate S1.

"But-" McGee started.

"CINNAMON ROLLS THAT!" Sierra interrupted. "I call it. Mine." She bounded towards the gate as it was announced that first class may board.

"Ziva! Sit with me!" Sierra demanded as she raced down the ramp, the Mossad officer following her.

AIRPLANE-

"Tony! Don't!"

"What? I'm not doing anything!" The Italian smirked. Out of nowhere a purple converse came flying, smacking first McGee, then Tony.

"SHUT UP, GEEKERS, NOZZLE!" Sierra shouted.

McGee pouted.

There was silence. "...Tony, shoe?"

"DiNozzo, give her her shoe!" Gibbs monotones from his own personal row.

The shoe was tossed over.

"...OW, Tonnnny!"

"Behave!" Gibbs snapped.

LATER-

"Gonna see Callen, gonna see Callen, we're goinnnng to LA, where the sun is beautiful and-"

"Sierra, shut up, or I will give Ziva the go-ahead to pull out her knife!" Gibbs snapped.

The hyper brunette pouted, sinking into her seat and clutching Herra to her chest.


	9. Greeting Committees Don't Normally Involve Being Shot At

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gibbs and co arrive in L.A, and are given a rather interesting welcome. Things thought buried in the past are brought to light.

LOS ANGELES AIRPORT-

The sun was shining, the world was good annnnd...they were in an airport. The large-ish group of agents Special Agents collected their bags, and then Gibbs spoke. "Car."

They all turned towards the glass windows to their left. A sleek black van was pulled up, the figure of former Navy SEAL Sam Hanna in front of it. "SAAAAAAMMM!!!!" Sierra screamed, pushing Herra into Ziva's arms, and her luggage in McGee's as she took off towards her friend.

"Sierra, nice to-" Sam was cut off as the brunette tackled him in a giant hug. As she did, the rest of the DC team followed her out.

The drive to the base was uneventful...well, besides Sierra talking at a mile a minute. Eventually they pulled up to their destination.

Gibbs stepped out first, purposefully as always. Sierra made to follow him, but...

"DUCK!" Gibbs Marine-yelled to the team. Sierra dropped instantly, Tony following a tad slower. Too late. BANG! BANG! Two shots fired from not too far away, landing squarely in the car's frame.

Jumping up, Sierra said, "That was fun! Again, again!"

Gibbs lightly smacked her.

LOS ANGELES OSP BASE-

"You sure you're alright?" Callen asked, Sierra firmly attached to his arm.

"We're fine, Callen," Ziva said. She had been behind Tony and had pushed McGee to the ground to dodge the bullets.

From around the corner, Hetty appeared, coming towards them. "Ms Manning. Lovely to see you again."

"Hiya Hetty! Awww, almost all of my friends are here!"

Out of nowhere, the screen burst into life, and on the screen was none other than Vance. But Sierra caught a glimpse of plaid...

"Abby?" She asked, and her scientist friend came into view.

"I found the information on you from when Allen kidnapped you and Miranda. By testing blood I unearthed an unknown database of the STA. Your blood came up, under the name of Agent Cinnamon. When I had to cover it-AGAIN, mind you-I found more information then before. Something hinky's going on Sierra. It's time to get to the bottom of this mess."

The brunette turned back from the screen to look at the two teams, but they were already at work. Callen and Gibbs had disappeared, Tony and Ziva were getting briefed by Kensi, and Nate, Erik, and McGee were 'geeking it up'.

Sierra smiled. Lennen was going down.

LA BULLPEN-

Sierra dropped on a couch, biting her lip. She'd escaped from the mass chaos of planning because it had become overwhelming. Because she had become in need of a break. She was back in LA...because of her past.

"Sierra."

She looked up, only to meet the eyes of her boyfriend. "Hey," She muttered.

"I need to know."

She sighed, and began to launch into her tale.

Callen sat back, mulling over in his head what Sierra had just told him.

She'd been partners with Jak. They had been one of the top notch teams, until Jak disobeyed, for her sake. That was when the heads decided to punish him.

They'd labeled him as a traitor, a crime punishable by death. They'd captured him, and told her he was dead.

The German head, known as Agent Justice, had told her he'd tried to save Jak. He'd made connections for her, and, somehow wrangled her the job with NCIS. But he'd lied to her, and had kept Jak alive to use him.

Sierra was Agent Justice's playtoy. And, if what Sierra thought was true, he'd do anything to keep anyone else from touching her.

He'd shot at her. Because, if Agent Justice, or Lennen, as Sierra called him, couldn't have her, no one could.

LA TECH ROOM-

The hyperactive brunette fidgeted, arms folded as irritability swept through her being.

She glared at the screen, feeling the evil emotion of jealousy reveling in her stomach. Stupid personal feelings.

She shifted in her seat, adjusting her earpiece. Tony and Callen were on an undercover op, to get close to Lennen and his crew. She hissed, eyes narrowing.

That girl had no right to be all pressed up against Callen like that. She sniffed, scuffing a Converse on the floor. "Kensi, Sam, you in position?"

"Yeah," came Kensi's voice.

"Ziva, McGee?"

"That'd be an affirmitive."

"Boss?"

"In position."

She took a breath. She'd been held back because Lennen knew her. Which is why she was at the lab with Erik and Nate.

Sierra took pictures of both Tony and Callen's scenary, then, in her most official tone, ordered, "Agents. Move in."

As the team made contacts, gathered intel, and Tony and Callen eased their way into Lennen's inner circle, Sierra made a mental note to track down that girl who'd been flirting Callen.

She was sure her face would look better with a black eye or two.

DC-

"Yes McGee. I got the package! Take a motherfucking chillpill!" Miranda slammed the phone back down. Taking the box into ballistics, she saw Abby standing there, hands on her hips. The blue-haired girl handed her the box, which contains a gun for a smaller case.

Abby fires the thing, and then Miranda hears the sound of a phone ringing. She runs over to the phone and snatches it up. "...MCGEE! WHAT? God..."

"What's the matter this time?" the Goth says, setting the box down on the counter.

"Oh, nevermind.."Miranda says, and behind her is a probie, holding a clear case with something in it. Abby snatches the canister from him, and signs the papers, shooing them away,

"Shell casings and slugs. From the shots fired at Sierra. I told you how to run bullets last week. Run them."

Running back to the end room, Miranda pulls on gloves and carefully sends the casings through the machine. Sending the results to Abby, she jets into the other room.

"There's.....nothing..."Abby says. "I pulled up the results. Registered to a fake identity, but it matched up to this file of the STA's."

"He doesn't have a goddamn name. Who is fucking Agent Justice? I bet Sierra'll know..." Miranda said, picking up the phone.

LA TECH ROOM-

"Agents. We've discovered the threat." Vance said from the MTAC screen.

"Agent Justice?" Sierra asked, keeping an eye on the sidescreen, where Tony and Callen's OP was still recording.

"Agent Justice. Handle this. Immediately." Vance made a slicing motion across his neck, and then the screen went rainbow.

"Ms. Manning, Ms. Blye...please escort Ms. David down to the wardrobe." Hetty spoke up." I believe it is time for..... What's the phrase? Ah, yes. A little"girl power". "

Sierra smiled, Kensi smirked and Ziva just looked confused.

WARDROBE-

"Hair up?" Sierra asked, twirling around to look at her two female cohorts.

Kensi was dressed in dark denim cutoffs, a white v-necked three-quarter sleeve shirt with a black butterfly on it, and denim hightops, her hair in ringlets, brushing her shoulders. Ziva was clad in bronze cutoffs, a black v-necked one-sleeved shirt decorated with a bronze dragon, and black boots.

Sierra looked at herself. Her legs were covered in black skinny jeans, a purple belly off-the-shoulders shirt with a silver angelic-warrioress on it, and purple heels.

Ziva nodded, and Kensi added, "Leave the purple bangs out," as the Mossad officer tucked knives into her boots.

The hyper brunette pulled her hair up and pulled on a silver jacket, whirling around and looking at herself in the mirror.

"I must say, you three shine with girl power," Hetty materialized out of nowhere, handing them earpieces and various videocams " Be careful, or Callen, Gibbs, Nate, and Mr. DiNozzo will not be happy with me."

"Don't worry, Hetty," Kensi smirked "We can handle ourselves."

SOMEWHERE IN LA-

"Positions," Hetty's voice sounded in Sierra's ear.

The three females were outside of the rundown building that was Lennen's base of operations.

"Purple, Knife, and Fire waiting for command." Kensi whispered as they crouched in the shadows.

"Seal at back. Boss with me."

"Very good. Mr. Beal, Mr. McGee, do we have both eyes and ears?"

"Up and running."

"Very good. Purple, go."

Sierra stood up, walked over to the door, waved at the cameras she knew where watching her.

And kicked down the double doors, Ziva and Kensi behind her.

"Hello Lennen."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for some more girl power next chapter! And for more action. Also, first properly long chapter in this story.


	10. Fixing Things Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ending of the three part arc. Sierra's past is further revealed, Miranda is a worried mother hen, and Sierra gets to be a BAMF.

All was silent on the screen. Hetty watched with a careful eye.

"Mr. Beal. Pictures!"

"He's not surprised," Nate spoke up." He's been expecting her."

"Be safe. Ms. Manning. Be smart."

ABANDONED WAREHOUSE

Sierra could feel adrenaline buzzing through her system. She could feel Kensi's relaxed nature and Ziva being protective.

She stepped farther into the building, eyes locking with the man she hadn't seen since she flew to LA for the first time. The man who'd lied to her.

"Ah, Sierra darling," Lennen was lounging in a chair, smirking. "And where is Jak, mm?"

The brunette waved a hand, feeling herself slip into spy mode. "Who knows. He's his own free person. Oh. Wait, was I supposed to say cremated, his ashes spread in the ocean? Whoops, my bad." she quipped.

Lennen laughed. "You were always a smart one, my Cinnamon."

Sierra tried not to look at Callen, who she knew was getting pissed off.

"Honestly, can you just leave my life alone?" The agent snapped, stepping forward. "Yeah, I know you've been messing with my life forever."

There were ten men, other than Tony and Callen, Sierra noticed. If she timed this right, they could take them down.

Lennen chuckled."I raise perfect spies, Sierra. They are my children. You are one too."

He rose."I know what you're doing. You show yourself to try and catch me off guard, and throw me a curveball."

"If I'm one of your goddamned children, why-"

"Trial. The baby bird must be able to fly on its own."

That's when it happened. Doors burst open, bullets flew, and Sierra rushed towards Lennen.

She couldn't say how long it lasted. It seemed slow, but she remembered wrestling a gun from Lennen's hands, pointing it towards him, and-

BLAM!

He fell. Handcuffs were strapped on Lennen's cohorts.

And the gun dropped from Sierra's hand to the floor.

DC FORENSICS

Miranada paced back and forth, platforms smacking the tile floor of the lab. Chains from her baggy Tripp pants clacked wildly. This was not good....

Then the computer screen burst to life and the phone rang."Hello?" she said, pressing the speakerphone button and turning down the MGMT blasting through the room." Ohkay....I'll be there in a second."

MTAC-

"You did WHAT?" Miranda yelled at the projected image of her friend.

"I shot him! In the leg!" Sierra said, seeming waay too happy about it.

"God...and this is why I am not an agent!" The raver said as she shook her head.

Vance stepped forward, towards the screen." Sierra,Gibbs. Nice job. Now I need you home. Sorry Sierra, it's time to leave your friends."

Pouting, she began to whine. "Vaaaannceee! Why are you such an.....an..."

"Ass?" Miranda supplemented for her spazzy friend.

"That thing! Yeah!"

LA NCIS OSP HQ

Sierra pouted at the now black screen, turning around and facing her friends.

"Press release?" Hetty asked.

"FBI and our HQ," Gibbs replied.

"Our prisoners?"

"Locked up," Callen replied. "The paperwork-"

The door slid open, and a slim, brown-haired woman poked her head in." Callen? I have that paperwork!"

Sierra giggled as she saw McGee staring at her.

"Thanks Nikkiy," Callen took it from her and the female disappeared, McGee's stare following her out.

"Alright,"Hetty clapped her hands "Fill out this paperwork and file it! Then Nate will pysch evaluate you all. Would anyone like to join me for a cup of tea? No? Very well." And then she disappeared.

Groans filled the room, and Sierra giggled, bouncing over to go stand next to Callen.

SOMEWHERE IN LA

"Where are we?" Lennen said from the back of the van, which jerked now to the left.

"Quiet back there!" The former Marine sniper said, veering left again.

"Here we are..." Callen said, exiting the van and bruskly grabbing the German by the arm.

"Where are-" Lennen said, but was stopped in his tracks, seeing the looming drop in front of them.

Callen loosened his grip on the German, who did not attempt to run, as Gibbs stood in his way.

"How could you do such a thing? How could you?" The much-older male said, walking so he was in front of Lennen and next to Callen.

"I-I-I-" He stammered at a loss for words.

"That's what I thought." Callen said now letting go entirely of the other man's arm. "Your call, Gibbs."

Gibbs pulled the shorter German towards the drop.

"Oops." He said, brushing his hands off on his black pants.


	11. Miranda's Killing WHO?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big reveal of Miranda and Abby dating! Well, as big of a reveal as this story can get. And of course it involves Tony. Because he thinks he's a genius.

"Get the fuck out of my way-TONY GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!"

Miranda Heartly was running to catch up with the Italian agent, who was headed towards MTAC. Her long black hairfalls thumped against her back, and her ruffly red skirt was making its usual sound as she ran.

"TONY! I'M GOING TO KI- Oh hi Vance!" The raver said, sliding to a stop on her platform boots.

"Miranda. DiNozzo…" The director said, trailing off as the screen came to life, a confused Sierra on it.

"Sierra! Miranda and Abby are DATING!" Tony yelled, and the brunette shot a confused look at the screen. She said something, but no sound occurred.

Then it went rainbow.

"Well that was great Tony." Miranda said as she landed her boot on his foot.

"OW! Mother-"

The blue-haired girl smiled. Payback felt good.

The scientist ran her fingers through the raver's hair, the blue seeming more beautiful and bright than ever.

"It's nice…"Abby said, and Miranda pulls her in for a kiss.

"You know I love you, and I always will."

The older woman looked the raver in the eyes, and then they closed them together.

"No matter what, I will always love you back."

"Let's go home." Abby said, taking the 18-year old's hand and leading her out the door.

ABBY'S APARTMENT-

Miranda leaned against the wall, her huge Black Sabbath T-shirt riding up her legs, showing more than a hint of her pale skin.

"Oh..Miranda…" Abby said as she entered the room, dressed in her long white nightgown and mob cap, holding Bert the Hippo in her arms."Not tonight."

"Fine, suit yourself."The raver said, lifting the lid off of Abby's coffin, and helped her climb in and followed, sliding the lid on top.

Getting comfortable, Miranda slid her arms around the Goth's waist.

"Night, love." She whispered into her girlfriend's ear.

NEXT DAY-

The raver pushed a lock of hair from her face and looked back at the computer screen. Stupid dude…. She thought as it scrolled through a database, looking for a license plate match.

"Miranda! Can you come and look at this?" Came Abby's voice from the next room.

The blue-haired girl climbed from her chair, letting her lab coat swoosh behind her as she walked. Miranda looked at the evidence in front of Abby."What is it?"She asked.

"What do you see?" Abby said, gesturing out to the table.

The raver pulled on a pair of gloved and began to look at the evidence, a large champagne bottle. Turning the alcohol in her hands, she did notice some things. "Partial thumbprint, maybe a palm, not quite sure.."

She continued to peer at the green-ish glass. "There's something on the label…"

Then Miranda heard a sloshing sound. "It hasn't been opened.."

Then the computer in the next room rang, signaling a match.

"Time to call Gibbs!" They said in unsion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the story here is that Miranda and Abby have been dating for a short time, but haven't told anyone. One day, they're kissing outside the building and Tony spies them. He then has to tell everyone.
> 
> Also, Sierra is on a boat. Explanation later.

**Author's Note:**

> We promise the chapters get longer. Ish.


End file.
